City Tradeskill Tasks Quests
For a categorical listing of City Tradeskill Task Quests, please see Category:City Tradeskill Tasks Quests. For standard City Tasks, please see Category:City Tasks Quests. Overview City Tradeskill Tasks (also known as Writs) are repeatable quests that can be completed for status points and faction. Each of the starting cities contains 5 controlling factions: One for each of the 4 player archetypes (Fighter, Priest, Mage, Scout) and one faction for the Crafters. These Tradeskill Tasks are given out by the Artisan faction in each town: *The Ironforge Exchange in Qeynos *The Coalition of Tradesfolke in Freeport *Tunare's Pages in Kelethin *Dark Bargainers in Neriak *Academy of Logistics in Gorowyn Tasks come in two 'flavors' -- Work Orders and Rush Orders. Work Orders: These require you to craft items without a time limit. Each rewards an amount of status based on it's level and +200 faction. Rush Orders: These require you to craft items under a time constraint. They reward more status than a Work Order, and also give +300 faction instead of the Work Orders' +200. Note that you can only have one Work Order OR Rush Order at any given time. Getting a City Tradeskill Task You cannot obtain a Work Order until artisan level 15. You cannot obtain a Rush Order until crafting level 20, at which point you will have fully specialized in your craft. (When you are level 19, speak to your crafting trainer; you will skip ahead to level 20 and thus have access to 20th level rush orders.) Haven: *Work Orders: Speak to at . *Rush Orders: Speak to at . Qeynos: *Enter any of the Qeynos tradeskill instances in the village zones or the Tradeskill building in North Qeynos. Kelethin: *Work Orders: Speak to inside the Tunare's Pages building . *Rush Orders: Speak to inside the Tunare's Pages building . Freeport: Enter any of the Freeport tradeskill instances in the village zones or the Coalition Crafter's Association in West Freeport . As of LU44, there are also Work Orders / Rush Orders foremen in the crafting area at within . The clipboard may be found at on the wall. Neriak: *Work Orders: Speak to in . *Rush Orders: Speak to in . Gorowyn: *Work Orders: Speak to in *Rush Orders: Speak to in You can then choose from three difficulty levels for each type (x is the tier - 1): *Normal (Easy -- level x0) **Work Orders require the creation of 12 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x0. **Rush Orders require the creation of 6 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x0 in a limited amount of time. *Talented (Medium -- level x4) **Talented Work Orders require the creation of 12 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x1 to x4. **Talented Rush Orders require the creation of 6 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x1 to x4 in a limited amount of time. *Difficult (Hard -- level x9) **Difficult Work Orders require the creation of 12 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x5 to x9. **Difficult Rush Orders require the creation of 6 crafts from one or more standard recipes of level x5 to x9 in a limited amount of time. Performing a City Tradeskill Task After talking to the foreman and accepting the quest, the task does not begin until you "pick up" your invoice. There are Work Orders Desks near the foremen and various Work Order Clipboards on the walls that are clickable. Clicking the desk or clipboard will locate your invoice and "begin" the task. If it is a Rush Order, the timer starts NOW! While you create your items they are collected automatically by the shop steward's staff and do not go into your inventory and as each line item of the invoice is done the shop steward will check your work for quality and reimburse you for your fuel expenses, unless you have passed the time limit for Rush Orders. When you complete the entire invoice, return to the foreman that gave you the job for a small cut of the sale price of the goods, and the warm feeling that comes from a job well done (the promised coin reward and some faction). The number of items you are asked to make is usually irrelevant, as it is based on the number of crafts (assuming pristine maximum output each craft). This is to balance classes that make multiple items per craft, such as Woodworkers and Provisioners. Category:City Tradeskill Tasks Quests